Trycus Cruos
Trycus is a decendent of Lord Kallig. He is a young charismatic Starship captain. He became a Smuggler after he escaped slavery with the help of his brothers, Berdust and Caintorr Slavery Trycus, Caintorr and Berdust Cruos were all former slaves. They were in slavery since the day of their birth. Their Father was Nico Okarr, the smuggler that helped Satelle Shan escape the Empire when they returned, Nico was captured and sold into slavery and met with Trycus' mother, Menka Cruos. After enjoying each others company for so long they found that Menka was with child. Sadly, she died while giving birth to their 3rd child, Trycus. During her last minutes Nico swore to her that he would protect their kids even if it cost him his life. They were slaves of Darth Lymphatus on Dromund Kaas and her 3 children, Raerra, Vancerr and Surisa. Trycus also had a cousin by the name of Kadori Escape Trycus had been noticing Caintorr visiting Verria and also noticed that Kadori was growing older. He knew that if they had any chance of a future together that they would have to escape, they knew as well. So Raerra, Surisa and the others planed to escape Dromund Kaas but only one ship could get them out: The Hunter. The Hunter was the stealth ship of Darth Lymphatus, it was formally the ship of Nico Okarr but when she enslaved Okarr she kept the ship for herself. They thought if they could get a hold of that ship they would be able to escape, so they planed to assassinate Lymphatus and take the ship. They had killed Lymphatus but before they could grab the ship the alarm sounded and Berdust said he could hold them off, as Trycus and Nico were trying to wire the ship to run someone came from behind Kadori with a lightsaber, it was Lyphatus, she found out that they were planing to escape so she planted a Decoy, she used Force lightning on Nico and grabed Kadori and said if he left everyone else, she would provide them with a ship and clearance off the planet. Trycus broke down and force choked Lyphatus. As Trycus stood over her corpse. everyone was suprised he could use the force. But there was one other matter: No one knew how to fly since the Okarrs were were slaves and others had never been off planet, but Trycus wasn't going to let that happen so he got in the pilots chair and used the force to pilot The Hunter and escaped Dromund Kaas Delta Legion After they left it wasn't long before the imperial fleet was on them, but it also wasn't long before the Delta Fleet was on them too. They were scouting the Dromund system but when they found The Hunter they had to help since Nico Okarr was a hero. Trycus saw they were here to help so they docked in their hanger and went into hyperspace. While the others were looking around the base Trycus was seeing to his Fathers remains, Jacoby came by and offered his sympathies and said that he was able to break out of Dromund Kaas and fly a ship better then any of their pilots, he knew he had to have him so he offered a place in Delta legion to Trycus and seeing no better options, he accepted, as did everyone else in the group Epilogue Caintorr joined the Republic Millitary, Raerra became a Jedi but still continues her relationship with Caintorr, Trycus used the Ebon Hawk to his advantage and became a Starship Captain. Berdust went back into slavery but was transported to Korriban to become sith once his force sensitivity was discovered. Vancerr stayed and became one of the most feared Sith Lords. Surisa was found out to be the one that tipped Lymphatus off and went back to Dromund Kaas, her whereabouts are currently unknown.. Kadori became a full grown woman and went on to become a Bounty Hunter